The tree house - A kidlock fanfiction
by AmelieLecter
Summary: Kidlock fanfic. Sherlocks son, John's Daughter and Moriarty's son. Luna Watson and Corvus Holmes had been friends since they could ever remember, that is until Lucan Moriarty threatens to disrupt the pairs relationship. Luna Watson and Corvus Holmes work together to decipher the mysterious Lucan Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

**Written with Evra hook who can be found by his tumblr #evra-hades**

* * *

**The treehouse**

Chapter 1

In between the Holmes and Watson estates, there stood a great oak tree, marking the centre of the two plots of land. This tree, with a small series of planks and sticks forming a crude room, had been made into a home away from home to two children. These particular children were the son and daughter of the owners of the land around them, and their names were Corvus Holmes and Luna Watson. The two children were sat in their 'treehouse', as per usual, talking about their time at school.

"Did you hear about Desmond and Lucy?" Luna asked in her tiny voice.

"Desmond was cheating on her with Amelia. It'd been going on for about two months." Corvus replied, whilst staring into the autumn sunset.

"Oh..." Luna sadly returned.

"How'd you figure it out this time?" She sighed, preparing for a lecture.

"Desmond always seemed to say to Lucy that he had detention, and that was enough to see he had something to hide."

Lucy looked confused, like her father when Corvus' would speak to him.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy. I'm there every other day."

Corvus then smiled, and continued.

"I also saw him and Amelia walk to the sheds a lot, and not come back until registration. I also noticed another common factor between the two."

"What's that?" Luna then inquired, as per usual.

"Both of them had orange juice around their mouths."

"So?"

Corvus then grinned proudly.

"Lucy is allergic to oranges."

Luna looked blank for a second, then suddenly exclaimed loudly:

"Oh yeah!" There was a few seconds worth of silence, before she then said; "Lucy didn't actually say how she found out..." And looked at her friend accusingly.

"Ah, well, um..." Corvus then started backing up. Luna walked right up to him, and started to giggle, sending the two of them into hysterical laughter. The two then sat back down, and carried on chatting.

"Did you see the new kid?" Luna started to ask, but quickly remarked: "of course you did. What do you think of him?"

"Orphan. Troubles in his last school. Probably going to be bullied about his height." Corvus had noted already.

"How'd you know he's an- never mind, I don't wanna know."

"What did you think?" Corvus asked politely.

"He's cute..." She seemed to be embarrassed about it.

"Forget I asked. Did you catch his name?"

Luna had to think for a moment, and then remembered.

"Lucan. Lucan Moriarty."

_**Please review! It helps us write faster!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Written with Amelie Lecter

**Chapter 2**

Corvus had always adored wintertime, but from inside a dull classroom it never seemed to have the same effect. The trees were bare already meaning he would never find anything to dissect and experiment on now.

His father had always told him to keep his little 'projects' quite because apparently normal people didn't always enjoy small boys discussing the anatomy of a squirrel (In great detail).

He was awoken from his day dream by a yacking noise, also known as Mrs Chittleborough, why anyone would want to marry her he would never know. Her noise bent slightly at the end… Well that is if you can call it a nose… more like a gigantic wart Sherlock had always thought, and her voice practically mimicked a parrot's whine.

His only escape from her dreaded class was spending his time deciphering private facts from class acquaintances, Sherlock calls them 'acquaintances' because like his father he didn't have friends.. Just one.

'Well then Mr Holmes?' Mrs Chittleborough strained. 'Can you answer the question or were you just daydreaming again?!' This time with a break to her voice.

There was a sudden knock on the door as Mrs Thomas a short lady walked in with a small boy skittering behind her. He was wearing the usual schools white top and a small brown satchel obviously too heavy for his little shoulders to carry.

Corvus did his usual assessment of every person who walked in taking in every tiny aspect of the young boy. Straight back, neat hair, newly cut, soft, pristine hands, the boy obviously had never done any type of house work in his life. Basically, all the characteristics of a spoilt brat Sherlock thought to himself.

'Ah, Mrs Chittleborough, as im sure you're aware you have a new child in your classroom, this is Lucan Moriarty. As you know he didn't get along very well with the other class.' Corvus turned to face Luna with a 'told you so' expression. The teacher glared at the class specifically on Corvus. 'Play nice' she said simply and walked away.

'Well Mr Moriarty, There's a spare seat behind Jordan Hook, you can sit with him.' Mrs Chittleborough croaked.

'Psst... Psst!' Luna Whispered. 'Oi Corvus!' She raised her voice slightly as she flung a rubber at his head.

'Oww! That hurt ya know!'

'Look, it's him!'

'Who?!'

'Him! Lucan Moriarty!'

'Well yes I know that, im not an imbecile!'

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Written by Evra hades.

Chapter 3After a seemingly uneventful lesson (for Corvus, at least), it was their break time, fifteen minutes of either studying, fighting or investigating for the two children. Whilst Luna was taking and complaining about Mrs. Chittleborough's annoying tendency to ask completely unrelated questions, Corvus was performing an autopsy on a dead squirrel.  
"And then she asks -"  
Luna is cut off when Athena, a girl in their class, skips over.  
"Did you guys hear about the fight?" She quizzes them, before looking over to the boy, with a small shard of glass in his hand, neatly cutting off the dead animal's flesh, and blushes.  
"Heeey Corvus!" She smiled adoringly.  
The Holmes boy scratched his long hair, not looking up, and quickly said  
"Hi."  
Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Luna jumped straight back on topic.  
"A fight? Between who?"  
Athena stared at Corvus for a couple more seconds and then promptly replied,  
"It's Justin and the new kid!"  
Then Athena swiftly left to watch the brawl.  
"Told you." Corvus was getting up now, leaving the squirrel's body open, allowing the elements to get to it.  
"When aren't you telling me things?" Luna smiled.  
Then the two migrated to the flower garden. Ironically, what was supposed to be a pleasant agricultural area for the school had turned into the permanent place for fights. They had missed the beginning, but Corvus was determined to see how it played out. By the time the two children had reached a decent viewing spot, the resident bully had already drawn blood from Lucan, with his nose pouring with the red liquid. Luna then started to get uncomfortable with the fight, and as Justin had kneed the new boy in the stomach, she had had enough. Luna then bravely gone up to the bully, and shouted for him to stop. Ignoring her, Justin simply turned around and pushed her over. This was enough to cause Corvus to act. Considering Luna was his only friend, what he did was pretty justified. He leapt down from their viewpoint, directly onto the bully's back, and smacked his fists onto Justin's ears. The big brute then shook Corvus off and threw a punch at him. Corvus ducked and hit his armpit, causing numbness. The Holmes boy then spun around and poked the bully's eyes and punched him in the stomach. Before Justin fell to the ground, Corvus was already checking on Luna, who was fine, sat in the flowerbed. It took about two minutes for the teachers to 'restrain' Corvus and Lucan, and to take them to Mr. Busby, the head teacher.

**Please, Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by Amelie Lecter**

'Well? Haven't you two got anything to say?' Mr Busby leaned over his desk looming over the two boys.

'He started it.' Lucan muttered under his breath,

'Well excuse me you pathetic low life, but I specifically remember you starting the fight which almost got Luna killed by that brute' Corvus spat.

'Pfft, she your girlfriend?' Lucan teased.

'What, how absurd. Of course she's n-'

'QUIET!' The head screamed which made both boys jump with fright. 'I have no care for whom is dating who, I want to know exactly what happened!'

Both boys stared down without a word.

'Well? Are you going to explain yourself or must I bring in witnesses? Fine.'

The headmaster picked up his phone and dialled.

'Yes, could you call down Luna and Athena please? …Thank you… Now if you boys have anything to say, I suggest you say it now.'

The two boys sat in silence for what felt like hours before there was a light knock on the door.

'Come in' He bellowed.

Athena and Luna stumbled in trying to get through the door at the same time. They faced the head with their hands both behind there back as if they were being punished.

'Now girls, please can you state exactly what happened during the fight.'

Luna looked over to Corvus who gave a small smile, guilt also filled his face after he spotted the small bruise on her forehead.

Athena, being the confident little cow she is, cleared her throat and practically vomited out every small detail of the fight, including how Corvus only got involved because of Luna. They both cringed from embarrassment as it sounded all too familiar to the head who remembered meeting their fathers at parents evening. He unfortunately remembered how Mr Holmes and made four teachers cry and revealed two affairs after they called Mr Watsons daughter 'unusual' The pairs relationship was reflected almost too well on Corvus and Luna. As Athena finished ranting, the head stood.

'I see...' he stirred clearing his throat.

'Well, Corvus, as you didn't start it I don't believe you need to be here. You and Luna may leave now. But do NOT get into any more fights, do you understand?'

Corvus stood and calmly walked out as Luna nearly fell face first rushing out after him into the corridor.

'Are you okay?' Corvus turned and gripped Luna by the shoulders, after being dragged away he didn't have enough time to check if she was alright.

'I'm fine, really I am.'

Corvus nodded and turned to class, just as he did the receptionist ran out from the office.

'Corvus Holmes? A Mr Watson rang for you both'

'Wait, my dad?' Luna asked

'Yes, he said something's happened to your father, they're at the hospital, he's coming to pick you both up'

What?! My father? What happened, is he okay!?' Corvus eyes widened with panic.

'I'm sorry he didn't say, please just wait in the office for him'

'Corvus… Are you ok?' Luna saw his paled face like he was about to pass out.

'I can't... I-I can't breathe'

**Please review! We'd really like some feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by Evra-Hades**

The car trip to the hospital was both long and rather dull, as should be expected. Luna was asking question after question about Corvus's father, as well as trying desperately to comfort him.

During this, Luna's father was frantically trying to get through the rush hour as quickly as possible, resulting him cursing loudly at almost everybody outside his car. It had been an odd day for Corvus. He thought about the fight, that Lucan boy, Luna nearly hurting herself, but most of all, the state of his father.

The children's parents were on a case earlier that day, as per usual. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson had been tracking down a serial killer, who only had ever murdered people who had four letters in their name. Naturally, this demented case interested Mr. Holmes, and they had almost caught him.

But a trap was set and the two men were ambushed, and in the scrap, Mr. Holmes was shot in the shoulder by a M911 pistol. Luckily, Dr. Watson had managed to stop the bleeding before his partner died, but not before he became comatose, which was where he lay when his son had finally arrived to see him.

Meanwhile, back at the school Luna and Corvus were taught, Lucan Moriarty was still being interrogated about his involvement in the fight.

Even after Athena had given her account of the event, Busby wasn't letting him go nearly as lightly. After all, somebody had to be punished, why not the boy who COULDN'T get his father to publicly humiliate him in front of an inspection group.

So the two sat there, motionless. It had been about twenty minutes after Corvus and Luna had left, and the director of Kovarian's Orphanage, Aaron Flynn, was on his way. Lucan probably should've been pondering on what his punishment should be, or how Mr. Flynn was going to react, or even what happened to Corvus' dad.

But he was busy thinking about why there isn't more attempted bank heists, to pass the time. He had just started thinking about how he could use the ventilation systems to hide FAKE bodies to hide real ones, before the director had arrived.

After a long and dreary talk, none of which Lucan was really listening to, the two adults had come to the conclusion that he was in the right. Much to Busby's complaining and disdain. When they were completely done and Lucan was allowed to go, he had to promise he wouldn't get involved in any more fights. Again.

As he took out a MP3 player he pick-pocketed from Busby, and put his new headphones in, his mind again started to drift back into his imagination. Before he knew it, it was the end of the day, and he could go back home.

This would've been appealing if he didn't have to walk a good four miles in the dead of winter to get back to a run-down orphanage right next to a crack-house, and the fact it was icy and dark now. But he was going home, nonetheless.

Lucan had just found 'Fat Lip' by Sum 41 on his Head's MP3, to both his surprise and slight fear, when he had found himself within view of home, but with a small gang of hooded teenagers standing between him and it, looking down at him threateningly.

**Please please review!**


End file.
